El vello de tu cuerpo
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabe lo que quiere cuando busca un amante: un hombre moreno y con oscuro vello rizado en ciertas partes de su cuerpo… Que sorpresa haber descubierto que precisamente Harry Potter cumple esos requisitos. Slash. PWP.


_**Disclaimer**: Draco y Harry pertenecen a . Yo sólo juego con ellos y por ahora no se han quejado._

_**Advertencias**: puro lemmon, con muchas palabras guarrindongas._

_Este fic es un "homenaje" al vello masculino, que los hombres depilados son muy sexys pero el vello en un hombre también puede tener su aliciente. Draco lo ha encontrado. Espero que vosotras también._

_Gracias a Aeren por ayudarme beteando y por la fabulosa imagen para acompañar el fic, ¡te estoy esclavizando! xD_

* * *

A Draco siempre la habían atraído los hombres morenos con vello; tal vez, porque precisamente _eso_ era de lo que carecía, ya que él sólo tenía una pelusilla dorada que apenas era visible sobre su blanca piel. Pero por fin había encontrado a la persona que reunía todas las cualidades que más le gustaban en un amante: un cabello azabache, unas piernas fuertes, un pecho tonificado, mucho pelo oscuro en las zonas necesarias y un pene y un culo perfectos. Que el hombre se llamase Harry Potter, era lo de menos.

Habían sido muchas —o pocas, según se mire— las veces que se habían acostado desde que dejaron de buscarse mutuamente en el nuevo gimnasio del Callejón Diagon. Desde que había visto a Potter enjabonándose en los baños se había obsesionado por acariciar ese cuerpo y follarle sin contemplaciones durante todo el día. Al parecer, el Gryffindor también había estado interesado en algo parecido y no fue una casualidad que el primer polvo fuera precisamente en una de esas duchas.

Esa noche, Harry estaba durmiendo en su cama, desnudo y saciado tras otro de sus intensos encuentros. Era increíble la forma con la que habían conectado. Draco había gozado de muchos amantes y nunca había tenido queja de ninguno, pero el sexo con Potter era… increíble en muchos niveles. Cuando se acostaban, dejaban todas las energías, en sentir y darse placer mutuo, en perderse en las sensaciones que les embriagaban cuando se unían. Era sublime y por ahora, prefería no darle muchas vueltas a esa extraña relación que se había forjado entre ellos; ¿para qué? Con veintidós años y tras tantas malas experiencias prefería no pensar y dejarse llevar sin plantearse nada.

Sabiendo que Potter no despertaría se deleitó en el placer de mirarle. Merlín, ¿cómo podía ser que esa figura que descansaba en su lecho fuera la del mismo chico desgarbado de hace años? Sin poder aguantarse, se incorporó y de rodillas enfrente de Harry, acarició el muslo derecho del moreno; el tacto de los suaves rizos bajo sus yemas le enloquecía. Pero sin duda, lo que más le gustaba, con lo que perdía la cabeza, era con la línea oscura que descendía por el ombligo, continuaba por el abdomen y culminaba en el pubis; ahí Draco se convertía en un completo depredador. Los dedos siguieron rozando con adoración la piel morena, jugando con los finos pelos, hasta que una mano le agarro la suya, parando así su diversión.

—¿Te gusta, verdad? —preguntó Harry con la voz ronca. Draco se quedó quieto, dejando de mirarle las piernas para observarle directamente a los ojos—. No creas que no me había fijado.

—Tal vez… —respondió, aún sabiéndose perdedor. En realidad, no creía haber ocultado su pequeño fetiche respecto al vello masculino.

—Sabes que tengo razón, Draco —aseguró mientras le soltaba la muñeca y se tumbaba de nuevo—. Te gusta que tenga pelos y me parece perfecto.

—Supongo que ahora que lo sabes y no te importa… dejarás que disfrute un poco, ¿no? —preguntó lamiéndose los labios.

Harry se quedó quieto, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos estirados a sus costados; ofreciéndose a Draco como un exquisito manjar. Sin perder ni un segundo, las manos del rubio volvieron a rozar suavemente los muslos del Gryffindor, dibujando diferentes patrones con su vello conforme los tocaba. Después, se colocó encima de su cuerpo y lamió los pezones. Esos diminutos botones también estaban rodeados de más rizos que eran imposibles de ignorar. Draco los mordió, saboreándolos, tirando de la piel y dejándolos de punta.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho del ataque, comenzó a lamerle el pecho, dejando un largo trazo de saliva por él. Absorto en el placer que estaba obteniendo por sólo hacer _eso_, Draco se sorprendió cuando comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de Harry. Levantó la cabeza y con la lengua acariciando la piel, le miró. La cara de Potter estaba sumida en un intenso placer y saber que él también estaba disfrutando de ese momento, le enardeció todavía más. Sin dejar de observarle, le dio un largo lametón y Harry le correspondió con un sollozó más intenso.

—Eres exquisito, Harry —aseguró Draco bajando más por su cuerpo, ahora teniendo delante el ombligo del moreno—. Tan, tan, _sabroso_… —susurró soplando justo en ese lugar.

—Draco… —La forma de decir su nombre hizo patente la necesidad de Harry, de que esa tortura le está excitando igual que al Slytherin. Todavía no había llegado a su miembro, pero sabía que allí había una polla larga y dura que esperaba ser atendida.

—¿Si Harry? —preguntó y dejó fluir un pequeño soplido sobre el ombligo—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Sin esperar una respuesta, mordisqueó la carne y siguió bajando, tocando y chupando todo ese reguero de vello y piel que era toda una oda a la masculinidad. Todo Harry lo era.

Se incorporó y de rodillas entre sus piernas, pudo observar todo el cuerpo de Potter, con una mirada febril, mojado por toda la saliva con la que lo había ido cubriendo. La verga erecta y con una pequeña gota de preseminal descansando en la punta.

—Joder Harry, no tienes ni idea de lo cachondo que pones…

Inclinándose de nuevo, Draco acercó el rostro hasta la cresta del pubis, deleitándose en el embriagador olor que siempre hallaba; pura esencia al hombre que era Harry Potter. De todas las partes del cuerpo del Gryffindor, esa era una de sus preferidas —a parte de su pene y sus nalgas, por supuesto—, pero esa zona, plagada de rizos negros, que se encontraba tan cerca de la verga, era la que le volvía completamente loco. La rozó con los labios, venerando la pequeña porción de carne que le excitaba sin control.

—No seas cabrón —dijo Harry, levantando las caderas—. Me estás matando…

Sin mirarle, ni contestar a esa afirmación que podía ser también suya, prosiguió con la lengua llegando hasta la base del miembro y continuó lamiendo hasta acabar en el glande, donde chupó con avaricia bebiéndose las gotas que habían ido resbalando por el tallo. Fue entonces cuando Draco, comenzó a devorarle la polla sin dejar de tocarle los testículos y el pelo del pubis. Se la comió con avaricia, recorriendo todo el tronco con la lengua, besando la punta con fuerza, chupando con intensidad y dejando el falo brillante por la saliva. Draco colocó las manos la pelvis de Harry para que no se moviera y dejara que fuera él quien se follara su pene con la boca.

—¡Draco! —gimoteó Harry, tocándole la cabeza—. Para… no me quiero correr… ah, ¡joder! ¡Draco!

—¿No te quieres correr, Potter? —preguntó liberando el miembro, para a continuación comenzar a masturbarle.

Harry le miró flexionando las piernas: —Fóllame Malfoy. Méteme esa polla que tienes y jódeme con fuerza. Quiero sentirte toda la noche, que mañana cuando esté con el uniforme de Auror crea que todavía estás dentro de mí, con tus pelotas pegadas a mi culo. ¿Crees que lo podrás hacer?

Draco convocó el lubricante que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama y se untó los dedos. Aún de rodillas, sostuvo el muslo derecho e introdujo un dedo en la entrada del Gryffindor: —Sabes Harry, no hace ni una hora estaba metido en tu culo, con toda mi verga entrando… —Otro dígito de Draco se unió al anterior, rotando y dilatando el estrecho canal— y saliendo sin parar, con tus piernas completamente abiertas para mí.

El Gryffindor sin dejar de susurrar palabras inconexas, continuaba quieto, con las manos cerradas, apretando las sábanas, los ojos verdes oscurecidos por el placer y el pene mojado por la saliva y el preseminal, todavía más duro y enhiesto que antes..

—Me pasaría el día follándote Harry —prosiguió el Slytherin—, estaría a cada minuto abriéndote y de esa manera… —Draco dejó de prepararle, se agarró a las extremidades de Potter y con decisión se metió de golpe— de esa manera… no olvidarías jamás lo que es sentir mis pelotas pegadas a tu culo… ¡Mierda Harry! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan estrecho?

El Slytherin se aferró a los muslos de su amante, enterrado por completo y sin moverse todavía. —¿Lo notas, Harry? —preguntó con las caderas quietas, disfrutando de estar rodeado de esa carne tan ardiente y acariciándole los rizos sudados de las piernas—. Dime, ¿sientes mis huevos tocándote? ¿Quieres que siga? ¿Quieres que la saque para que vuelva a metértela hasta el fondo? Respóndeme Harry —pidió empujando su miembro sin llegar a salirse.

—¡Si, maldita sea! —gritó exaltado—. Hazlo, por Merlín. ¡Jódeme!

Draco retiró su pene de las nalgas, quedándose parado unos instantes. El Gryffindor le miró sin saber con exactitud porque estaba haciendo eso.

—Deberías verte. Con tu cuerpo deseándome, gritándome que lo haga _mío_, _anhelándolo_… con todo tu vello mojado, oscuro… —susurró lamiéndose los labios.

—Por favor… —susurró Harry—, no seas cabrón... _Sólo fóllame_…

—Tus deseos son órdenes, mi pervertido y exquisito Harry Potter.

Apretó aún más los muslos con las manos y volvió a introducirse de una estocada. ¡Salazar y todos los jodidos magos! El interior del Gryffindor estaba tan apretado y caliente que era abrumador. Con fuerza, continuó penetrándolo, una y otra vez, empujando y chocando los testículos con fiereza contra las nalgas. Estaba siendo un polvo agresivo, cada vez que se metía lo hacía con más vigor, aferrándose con más intensidad a los muslos, buscando la dirección correcta para darle justo en la próstata con cada invasión.

El rostro de Harry estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor, igual que su pecho y el resto de él. Con cada embestida, la verga del moreno rebotaba hacía delante y atrás, haciendo que Draco entrara en él todavía con más profundidad. Seguramente a Potter, le quedarían unos cuantos moratones en diferentes lugares, pero Draco estaba extasiado, con Potter debajo, abierto y entregado para él, _necesitado de él_ y no podía dejar de pensar en que quería que Harry le sintiera a la mañana siguiente. Las palmas le resbalaban por la humedad, pero no dejaría de sostenerle, de sentir esos suaves rizos que adoraba.

—Tócame Draco, vamos… —pidió el moreno gimoteando—, quiero correrme con tu mano en mi polla y con mi culo lleno de ti.

—Buena idea, Potter. —El Slytherin le soltó una pierna y estiró más la otra. Sin dejar de follarle, cogió el miembro de Harry, rodeó con el pulgar el glande y a continuación comenzó a masturbarle. —¿Así, Harry?

—Oh, sí, sí Draco —exclamó—. No pares, joder… tan bueno, tan jodidamente bueno.

—Harry… no aguantaré mucho más… —aseguró el Slytherin, notando como el orgasmo sería inminente—. Necesito ver como tu semen se derrama en mi pecho… —dijo sin parar de introducirse con movimientos más cortos y seguidos y acariciándole con rapidez el pene—, necesito ver tu cara cuando tu verga suelte tu corrida… va Harry, muéstramelo…

Con dos embestidas más, finalmente Harry se corrió soltando esperma sobre ambos torsos. Su ano se apretó en torno a la erección de Draco, que sintiendo como le envolvía con más fuerza, culminó uniéndose a los gritos del Gryffindor. Satisfecho y agotado, Draco soltó las piernas de Potter y se dejó caer en la cama, tumbándose a su lado.

—Eso ha sido… —mencionó Harry

—Increíble —continuó Draco—. ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó acariciando el vello de su tórax.

—En absoluto —contestó rodeándole con un brazo, quedándose tumbado encima del Gryffindor —. Ha estado perfecto.

Harry le miró y con un dedo en la barbilla del rubio, le levantó el rostro. Por alguna razón, desde que había comenzado a explorar todo el cuerpo de Potter, Draco no le había besado en los labios y ahora, parecía el momento perfecto. Antes de hacer ningún movimiento, la boca de Harry ya estaba devorando la suya, compartiendo un beso largo y jugoso, con mucha saliva y lenguas que se entrelazaban.

—Sí, ha sido perfecto —confirmó Draco, volviendo a colocar su cabeza en el torso de Potter y jugando con los rizos que había allí.

Acostado en el lecho, completamente saciado y abrazado a Harry, Draco pensó que tal vez —sólo tal vez—, no necesitaba seguir buscando al amante perfecto.

Por fin lo había _encontrado_.

Y que _no_ dejaría que Potter se depilara jamás. Para hombres sin pelos, ya estaba él.

* * *

_¿Algún comentario? :)_

_P.D: ahora que tengo vuestra atención, si os leis el resto de mis fics me hareís muy feliz. Poco a poco voy aprendiendo de mis errores y escribiendo con más y más ganas. Creo que con el paso del tiempo he ido mejorando, al menos eso espero. Escribo porque me gusta, porque disfruto con ello y porque necesito en parte sacar las historias que pasan por mi cabeza y siempre intento hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Si disfrutáis con lo que hago, pues muchísimo mejor_


End file.
